


[F4M] Co-workers forced to fuck to get along (HER story)

by Taurean_adift



Series: GWA Inc. office [4]
Category: Taurean - Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Narrative, Slow Build, Spanking, Tsundere, awkward to steamy, impreg, office rivals, sensual blowjob, sensual cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurean_adift/pseuds/Taurean_adift
Summary: A new HR program requires selected employees to have sex with each other. But what happens when two co-workers, who hate each other, get paired up? This is a story told from HIS and HER perspectives, and how each of them recall the event differently, wrapped up in a steamy, hot as fuck encounter.
Series: GWA Inc. office [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102979





	[F4M] Co-workers forced to fuck to get along (HER story)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script exclusively for Gone Wild Audio (www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio) and its associated subs.  
> PLEASE NOTE: You may use this script to create audio content for the website mentioned above only. Please DO NOT use it for commercial purposes or any other site unless checking with me first (I'll probably be okay with it if you're nice :).
> 
> IF YOU USE this script or if it inspires you to create your own content, do tag me in your Reddit Post Comments (otherwise Reddit won't notify me) or just send me a message: u/Taurean_adift in Reddit, thanks!
> 
> All SFX are optional but would add a layer of immersion if you can include them. Also, feel free to change up dialogue to suit your natural style. Have fun!

**Title: [F4M] [FM4A] Co-workers forced to fuck to get along (HER story) [enemies to lovers] [office rivals] [tsundere] [slow build] [awkward to steamy] [narrative] [collab sex scene] [sensual blowjob] [sensual cunnilingus] [spanking] [fucking] [multiple orgasms] [impreg] [creampie]**

_ Script guide: _

_ HER: Your voice is 100% internal monologue until the [REAL-TIME COLLAB SEGMENT] _

_ HIM: You’re confident, nonchalant (not an asshole, just very comfortable with your masculinity) _

**SCRIPT**

**SFX: Ding Dong. Door creaks open.**

_[HIM]: Um… Hi!_

**_Your tone is FRANTIC, barely containing your frustration and anger, but also INTIMATE, like you’re confiding in your best friend, telling her your problems._ **

There he is. 

The guy I’m supposed to fuck.

But this ain’t no love story.

Or even a steamy sex story.

He’s my co-worker and I fucking hate his guts!

_ [HIM]: You… gonna let me in or just stare at me? _

Okay, I’m a pause here and back up a little.

This guy at my door…

God, I can’t even bear to say his name.

He’s the biggest prick in office.

I mean… he thinks he’s so smart! Always strutting around like he owns the place.

[SNORT] Pfft.

And always with that… _irritating_ smug look. 

Christ, whenever I see him, I just wanna throw up.

Or… throw something at his face.

So, why am I about to have sex with him?

What, you think I have a choice?!

I can barely stand to be in the same room with this douchebag!

So, what happened was… 

The place where I work?

Yeah… they sort of introduced a new programme..

And it’s some fucking crazy shit.

… they called it, uhh… team enhancement, team building… something like that.

Basically,how it works is, they match us up in pairs and we’re supposed to have sex!

I KNOW right?

Like… what the fuck?

I SWEAR I’m not making this up.

What’s worse is, we don’t get to choose our partners…

And YES, it’s legal. I mean, I think so…

They made us sign a bunch of consent forms.

Well, obviously I signed them! 

That’s why I’m in this… predicament!

Don’t judge me okay?

It’s not like I had a choice!

God, I still remember the day our boss called me and him to the room and basically told us we need to fuck each other.

[SNORT] Pffft…

Well, of course he didn’t put it that way.

He said we don’t get along, that’s why he paired us up.

Some “intimacy” might help us work better.

[SNORT] Pffft…

And this… ass-kissing, boot licking … nincompoop… he said yes immediately! 

Some crap about how [MOCKING] "he’ll do anything for the company”.

What fucking bullshit! He’s just a freaking pervert.

If only he showed the same enthusiasm in his ACTUAL fucking job!

Anyway… what was I supposed to do, right?

I HAD to say yes. 

I can’t look bad in front of the boss! 

Not with him there.

[SNORT] Pffft…

And that’s how I ended up here, with this dimwit at my door.

_ [HIM]: Um… hello? Are we gonna do this or what? _

Oh! Right. Okay.

Jesus, I better get a grip.

**SFX: Door shuts.**

_ [HIM]: Heyyyy… nice place! How come you never invited me over? _

Coz I hate your face, you moron.

God, why is he so dense.

And I HATE how composed he is.

Not the least bit awkwardness about him.

I guess idiots never doubt themselves.

But… okay, I admit, confidence CAN be attractive. 

If he wasn’t such a douchebag, I might even have…

I mean, with his tousled hair and boyish grin.

And his hands…

Holding my neck…

Fuck! Snap out of it!

_ [HIM]: Are you alright? You’re spacing out a lot. _

Shit, I hope he doesn’t notice I’m trembling.

Well, of COURSE I’m nervous.

I mean, I’m the type of girl who don’t usually have sex until AT LEAST the fifth date…

And ONLY if I really like the guy.

But now… I’m supposed to…

God, I hate everything about this!

Okay, okay…. breathe, dammit.

Just… offer him a drink. 

Yeah.

God knows I need one.

_ [HIM]: Well, sure. I’ll have whatever you’re having. _

Sure you will.

I turn around and walk to…

Whoa… did he just… check out my butt?

What a pervert!

But… fuck, why is my pulse racing?

Wait a minute.

Do I care what he thinks of me?

I take a quick glance at what I was wearing.

White spaghetti strap top.

Denim skirt.

What I’d usually put on for a casual day out.

And matching underwear.

Did I… subconsciously, wear that for him?

[SNORT] Pffft…

Nah, that’s fucking crazy.

What, a girl can’t dress up for herself?

Yeah.

Okay… I’m walking back to him now, drink in hand.

No reason to be nervous.

Poker face, girl.Poker face.

And… there it is again.

His eyes checking out my body.

Looking down my blouse.

This fucking lecher.

But... I wonder...

Does he like my black lacy bra?

Does he… like my tits?

Oh my god, this is mental. I’m losing it!

Okay… keep it… professional.

It’s just a work assignment. Yeah.

But… I can’t seem to calm down.

My mind keeps trying to go places I don’t wanna go.

Oh god… I mean… 

We’re about to get naked!

And … his… lips… on my skin…

Fuck.

I don’t know what I’m feeling.

Am I disgusted? 

No, somehow…

I know this feeling…

If I didn’t know better, I’d say I’m… horny?

No! Absolutely NO freaking WAY I’m horny for this goblin.

No no no no no.

Jesus, get a GRIP!

_ [HIM]: Alright, so… we do it on your bed? _

Oh god, this is happening.

Shit is real now.

I lead the way to my bedroom.

Please, please my heart… stop beating so fast.

_ [HIM]: Ooh, nice bedroom. Hey, you wanna light a couple candles? Just to set the mood, haha. _

Yeah, ha ha, motherfucker.

No candles, no music, no nothing.

We’re not summoning a demon.

We’re gonna get this done, and I’m gonna… burn the sheets after.

_ [HIM]: Alright, so… I think we should get completely naked. _

Why am I not surprised.

Fucking pervert.

_ [HIM]: And uh, we don’t have to kiss… _

Thank fuck for that!

_ [HIM]: … but I think we should perform oral sex on each other, you know. The boss DID hint we should include that. _

Ugh. That’s what I’m dreading the most.

And if I refuse, this rat will complain to the boss and…

Ah, fuck it, let’s just…. get this nightmare over with. 

_ [HIM]: … alright, so… I’m taking off my clothes now… _

Wait… did I just hear a crack in his voice?

Ah, Mr Confident is getting flustered?

So, he’s human, after all.

And… holy fuck!

What… a… body.

He’s not human, he’s… a fucking beast!

Jesus.

I knew he was fit, but… look at his chest.

[FLUSTERD] I mean... uhm...

[SNORT] Pffft… Yeah so what? He's still a jerk.

A jerk who's ...  oh my god, who's taking off his pants.

And his boxers… oh god. Look away! LOOK AWAY, dammit.

God, why can’t I stop staring…

Oh fucking Christ. 

Did his cock have to be so perfect?!

Oh my god, look at that tip.

Already wet with pre-cum.

This fucking… pervert.

Am I gonna put that thing in my mouth?

_ [HIM]: … Heh heh. Like what you see huh? You’re biting your lips. _

Fuck! Was I?

I hate this. I HATE him!

I can't let him know what he's doing to me.

Because... it's not him.  Not really.

It's just my body... knowing I'm about to have sex.

Yeah.

Ugh, c’mon, think nasty thoughts.

He’s an asshole. He’s a fucking… self absorbed… jerk…

_ [HIM]: … Oh my, you’re not so bad yourself. God, what great tits! _

Uh… did he… 

He likes my tits?

Jesus, why does that make me tingle?

Say nothing. Poker face! 

Oh my god… would he like my… pussy?

I shaved it and lotioned it with almond-scented…

Wait, what the fuck?

I shaved it for him?!

I’m losing my mind.

Why the hell do I care so much?

_ [HIM]: … Oh my god… you’re… BEAUTIFUL. _

Okay. You…

You can stop that now.

You don’t have to sweet talk me.

_ [HIM]: … God, I can’t wait to taste you. _

Jesus, my pussy just twitched.

Oh my god, the last thing I want is to cum in his mouth.

No fucking way. 

Oh man, why isn’t my body listening to me?

_ [HIM]: … Lie on the bed and spread your legs baby. Ohh yeah… your pussy’s already wet. _

Like hell it is.

I’m just… no, it’s not wet, you delusional fool.

Oh my god, he’s…coming between my legs…

And… Jesus, I’m trembling so much.

Fuck! I AM wet.

I can feel my juices dripping down to my crack.

But nah…n..not because of him…

I’m just… horny… 

But… fuck… he thinks I’m horny for him?

Wh..what a joke.

I better not make a sss..sssound.

**_SFX for HIM: Lewd, licking and slurpy sounds_ **

**_SFX suggestion: The sounds can be layered as background, in sync to your narration._ **

**_Your tone is whimpering, trying hard not to moan, your voice breaking._ **

Oh god… is that his tongue?

I can’t believe this is happening.

I’m letting this… this disgusting _dog_ …

Put his horrid tongue…

On my most private… my most sensitive…

Oh god…

This is so horrible…!

Does he…. does he like how I taste?

He’s… oh god, where is his tongue going?!

_ [HIM]: … Your cunt tastes like heaven, baby. _

Fuck… 

Why am I so relieved he likes my pussy?

I don’t care…

Oh Jesus, what is he doing now?

Why is he… suckling on my pussy lips?

Is he trying to make out with my pussy?

You stupid shit… that’s not how you eat pp...pussy…

_ [HIM]: … God, I’ve never seen a cunt so wet like yours. _

Oh god, I wish he’d stop calling it a cunt.

So crude… and… horrible… and…

Oh fuck, he’s sucking… 

He’s sucking my cunt…

Oh Jesus!

His mouth is all over my cunt.

Like fuck… how is this feeling so good?

Oh fucking Christ!

This is soo wrong.

Oh god, no one’s licked this good before.

Oh… my… god….

Up and down…

He’s… he’s good…

He’s so good at eating my cunt…

I mean… nnot really… he’s just… lucky…

I doubt he kno..knows what he's doing...

God… his tongue is… parting my folds now…

Oh, no… don’t push in…

You stupid shit.

Don’t put your tongue in…

[MOAN LOUDLY]

**_SFX for HIM: More intense licking sounds_ **

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Don’t cum. Please… don’t cum.

Quick, think of something else.

Uhm…. er…. My cat!

Yes! Oh Bubbles, I wonder where she is?

I love my cat. She’s the best pussy…

Er…oh no… not pussy… he’s…

He’s tongue fucking my pussy… so deep…

**_You’re all out moaning now and delirious_ **

Jesus Christ! His tongue is… amazing!

No, what is he… Not his fingers.

Are you kidding me?!

Don’t… oh god… he’s fucking me with his fingers and…

Oh Jesus suckling on my clit like it’s a lollipop oh my fuck, my god I’m gonna cum so hard shit, oh christ, oh fuckkkk….

**_You orgasm loudly._**

_ [HIM]: Heh heh… God I love your moans. _

_ [HIM]: You scream like a little slut when you cum, you know that? _

**_You’re panting for a while_**

Motherfucker!

Oh god…

I’ve never cummed so hard in my life…

Oh, look at his face. So smug.

I’m gonna make _you_ scream like a little slut.

Get over here… 

_ [HIM]: Hey… slow down baby, what’s the rush? _

I’m gonna wipe that smile off your face.

**_SFX for HER: Lewd, licking and slurpy BJ sounds_ **

**_SFX suggestion: The sounds can be layered as background, in sync to your narration._ **

_[HIM]: Ooohhh Jesus…. [KEEP GROANING]_

Yeah, you liked that huh?

Swirling my tongue around your tip.

You’re not the only one who knows how to give head. 

_[HIM]: Oh mother of… [KEEP GROANING]_

Oooo, sensitive balls huh?

How about I polish it to a raw shine with my tongue?

_[HIM]: [KEEP GROANING]_

Fuck, his cock is so hard.

Did I do that? 

God I love running my lips up and down…

Jesus what a sight! His cock glistening with my saliva… 

Fuck… this is turning me on more than I expected…

Goddammit why does he have such a gorgeous cock?

He doesn’t deserve it.

He doesn’t deserve this.

Mmmm….

_ [HIM]: Oh fucking hell baby… _

_[HIM]: [KEEP GROANING]_

_ [HIM]: If I’d know… oh… what a good little cocksucker you are… _

Holy fuck! He just made my cunt spasm.

Oh god, help me… I love being called a cocksucker.

What’s wrong with me?

I’m letting him degrade me?

Fuck, I’m gonna suck his cock so hard so he’ll know…

_ [HIM]: Ohhh Jesus… you…cocksucker… _

Oh fuck yes…

You like how hard I’m sucking you?

Now scream, you piece of shit.

Scream when I suck the cum out of you.

_ [HIM]: Ohhh myy goddd….. You… wait… _

_ [HIM]: Stop, stop… please… _

Ooohhh.. making him beg…

This is so fucking sexy .

Jesus… I’m gonna masturbate to this memory for months.

I just know it…

(MOANING WHILE SUCKING ] 

Fuck… I’m… I’m already doing it…

Jesus, what the hell?

I’m sucking his cock and fingering my cunt…

God I thought I hated him…

Why do I love sucking his cock so much?

His taste… his salty pre-cum…

Is making me… crazy…

Fuck, my pussy’s on fire…

I can’t stop…. Fingering myself…

I can’t stop sucking him…

_ [HIM]: Oh god… lie back, baby! I wanna fuck your mouth! _

[SQUEAL]

What the fuck!

He’s flipped me on my back…and…

Shoving his cock into my mouth.

**_SFX for HER: Sucking and moaning, with occasional gagging._ **

Fuck, this is so disgusting…

This animal! 

His cock fucking my mouth…

God, his cock is so hard.

Why don’t I just make him cum now and be done with it.

Yeah… keep going you bastard…

Whoa… 

[MOAN]

Is he… playing with my clit?

While fucking my face?

Oh my god… what a… total sex maniac…

Jesus, so gross…

Oh god…

He’s fingering my cunt…

With his cock in my mouth….

Fuck, why is this so hot?!

I can’t believe I’m gonna…

I’m cumming again…

This bastard is making me….cummmm 

**_You orgasm loudly._**

What the fuck!

**_You’re panting for a while_ **

_ [HIM]: Oh, babe… never in my all my fantasies… did I imagine you’d be this good… _

Uh.. what?

He… fantasizes about me? 

Oh no, my pussy is tingling again…

Unbelievable.

_ [HIM]: Come here, lover. _

**SFX: Wet kissing for awhile.**

Why am I kissing him?

Oh god, stop with this overanalyzing already.

He just made me cum, hard!

I need to…[MOAN]… kiss for a while…

_ [HIM]: I’m gonna service your cunt until you squirt your brains out. _

Oh god, he’s making my pussy drip again.

_ [HIM]: Are you ready?… _

_ [HIM]: Oh fuck! The condom! I knew I forgot something… _

_ [HIM]: Shit! _

_ [HIM]: Uh? You don’t happen to have one lying around here, do you? _

Condom? I…

I have a box in my night stand but…

Oh… why am I shaking my head?

Oh my god I’m such a slut!

Why am I…

_ [HIM]: Well, uh… are you okay we do it without protection? I’ll get you a pill in the morning. _

I’m… I’m nodding my head.

I’m saying yes!

I’m so bad!

What is wrong with me!

But just the thought of his… bare… naked cock…

Sliding into me…

Just feeling his skin…

Oh god…

_ [HIM]: Oh babe… every time I see you in office in your tight skirt and white blouse… _

_ [HIM]: Your ass looks so fine… and your tits… god, what a rack! _

A-Ha!

I knew it!

Fucking pervert had the hots for me all along.

That’s why he’s such an asshole to me.

God, he is such a juvenile.

_ [HIM]: Turn around baby, let me take charge. _

Yeah, that’s what I’m letting you think, you stupid fuck.

I’m just playing along and… I'm gonna give you the hardest orgasm of your pathetic life.

_[HIM]: You know how many times I’ve cummed thinking of bending you over the desk?_

Pervert!

_ [HIM]: You little cock-teasing bitch. You made me stroked my cock so fucking hard. _

[GIGGLE]

_ [HIM]: Now… I’m gonna make you cum like you’ve never cummed in your life. _

God, why is this turning me on so much?

Or am I just turned on from manipulating him?

Yeah…. that's it really.

I'm just... I’m playing along...

Stroking his ego...

Oh, you stupid shit, can't you see I'm just messing with you?

_ [HIM]: Turn around baby! That’s it! _

**[REAL-TIME COLLAB SEGMENT]**

**Suggestion: Your speaking voice should be distinct from the “monologue” voice.**

[HER] Dammit, not so rough....

**SFX: Hard spank. She squeals.** ****

[HIM] That’ll teach you some manners.

[HER] Fuck!

**SFX: Hard spank. She grunts.**

[HER] Uhhh, you like my ass huh, you pervert.

**SFX: Hard spank. She grunts.**

[HER] Goddamn, you kinky piece of shit!

[HIM] Hmm… I’m beginning to think you just want to get spanked.

[HER] Yeah, tell me you don't like spanking my ass.

**SFX: Hard spank. She grunts.**

[HIM] Jesus, your ass is driving me crazy! And your pussy...

[HER] Mmm... drive you wild, do I?

[HIM] Oh god, you're such a ...slut!

[HER] And you're a pervert!

**SFX: Hard spank. She squeals.**

[HIM] God that mouth on you... somebody ought to put you in your place!

[HER] Not you, for sure.

[HIM] Bitch, I'm gonna make you call me daddy!

[HER, LAUGHING] You... fuck off... [LAUGHING]

[HIM] You little... bitch!

[HER - MOAN LOUDLY] Ooohh you fucker! 

[HIM] That shut you up huh? Not laughing now, huh?

**SFX: Wet/ humping sounds, slow at first but gets faster**

**[HER] Keep whimpering and moaning your head off**

**[HIM] Lecherous grunts and moans between lines.**

[HIM] Oh… your pussy feels soo good…

Who's your daddy now huh?

Yeah, keep squeezing my cock with your cunt…

You little slut!

Oooh...

Good… good girl…. Ohh…

Take my cock in deeper…

Good girl…

You’re such a good girl…

Your cunt is amazing…

Fuck… I’ver never fucked a cunt so tight and wet before….

Such a greedy little slut… your fuck hole is just sucking in my cock…

Oh god… you’re such a good girl…

Letting me fuck your cunt so deep…

You’re cumming again…

**SHE orgasms hard.**

[HIM] Good girl…. Good girl….

Oh, we’re not stopping… turn over, on your back now…

God, I wanna suck your nipples so bad.

**_SFX for HIM: Sucking and grunting sounds._ **

[HER] Oh fucking hell...

Ohh fuckk… yes, suck my nipples….ohhh fuckkk…

You like my tits?

I fucking knew it.

Yeah, squeeze them. Fuckkk…

You’re such a pervert… Mmmm..

Yeah, lick my nipples….Mmmm…

Do you like fucking my pussy?

Oooh god…

Tell me...

Tell me how good my pussy feels...

[HIM] Fuck, I love fucking your pussy, alright? Jesus. 

[HER]  Oooh... yes. Tell me, how many times have you stroked your cock thinking of me?

[HIM] What? I...

[HER]  Tell me!

[HIM] Oh... fuck! Almost every night okay?

You fucking bitch!

That what you wanna hear?

You drive me so fucking wild.

I think about fucking your damn fuck hole all the damn fucking time!

Jesus...

Oh god, why are you such a slut?

[HER] … maybe because I like you?

You ever think of that, you stupid shit?

[HIM]  You… oh god… really? Oh fuck….

Oh Jesus.. really?

[HER]  Yes, you moron. I like you.

I’ve liked you from the first time I saw you.

You know how many nights I’ve laid awake masturbating my pussy to your pictures?

[HIM]  Fuck, I’m gonna cum….

I’m gonna….oh fuckkkk…

[HER]  Cum inside me baby.

Shoot your spunk deep inside my pussy.

Oh yes... baby...

Keep fucking, you're so close...

Get me pregnant, let's see what the boss says about that [GIGGLE]

Oh god, I'm cumming too...

Cum with me...

Cum inside me, please...

[HE FINALLY CUMS IN EXPLOSIVE, EXPLETIVE-LADEN, ECSTASY]

[SHE ORGASMS AT THE SAME TIME, BOTH MAKING A HELL OF A RACKET]

[THEN, BOTH SILENT AND PANTING FOR A WHILE]

**[END REAL-TIME COLLAB SEGMENT]**

[GIGGLE] 

Ah, look at him.

Such a satisfied look on his face.

What a clueless idiot.

You have no idea… 

I’ve got you wrapped around my finger now.

[GIGGLE] 

Oh, it’s so much fun to pretend…

I love toying with stupid boys.

You’ll be begging for my pussy again.

Oh well...

I can use that to my advantage.

Oh, you uh… you wanna cuddle?

Well, I’m kinda tired.

So, yeah, okay, why not, right?

We’ll nap a while and maybe we can fuck some more later.

Or maybe fuck in the shower.

Just to… you know… make you think I like you.

Heh.

/scriptend

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story! Please remember to tag me if you fill it (It's GOT to be in your Reddit post comments otherwise I won't get notified).


End file.
